Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for transporting utilitarian objects such as weapons, cameras, and electronic devices in a concealed manner and then for rapidly deploying the objects for use. More particularly the invention concerns a transportable enclosure, such as an attache case, which normally conceals the utilitarian object, but is designed to rapidly separate from the object in an emergency situation making the object immediately available for use.